


Mr. Kim and Mr. Do

by 88thNightAngel



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Single Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 10:25:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13456284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/88thNightAngel/pseuds/88thNightAngel
Summary: Si Jongin at Kyungsoo ay parehong single parents na palaging napapatawag sa guidance  office dahil madalas na mag-aaway ang mga anak nila. hanggan sa gumawa sila ng plano para magkasundo ang dalawa.prompt credit to @kaisoo_aus twt





	Mr. Kim and Mr. Do

Sa pang-apat na pagkakataon andito na naman si Kyungsoo sa principal’s office. Pinatawag na naman sya ng principal dahil may nakasuntokan ang anak nyang si Kyungdae. At sa pang-apat na pagkakataon, ang biktima ay ang anak na naman ni kagawad Kim Jongin na si Jongmin. May pasa sa braso ang bata samantalang may galos naman ang anak nya sa mukha. Hiyang hiya na si Kyungsoo sa kagawad dahil noong nakaraan ay ipinangako niya dito na pagsabihan nya ang anak.

Bumukas ang pinto at nakita nyang pumasok ang gwapong kagawad. Agad syang nakita nito at ningitian. Ayon, biglang kumabog ang kanyang dibdib at parang papanawan na sya ng katinuan. 

“Eto na naman tayo Mr. Doh, pasensya na talaga. Alam kong subrang busy mo at na-abala ka pa.” Wika nito habang tumabi sa kanya sa sofang naroon. “Wala pa ba si Mr. Zhang?” Ang tinutukoy nito ay ang principal ng paaralan. 

“W-wala pa.” Bigla syang nauutal. Bakit nga ba hindi. Ang bango ng lalaki na parang ang sarap singhutin. 

“Okay ka lang? Namumula ka eh?” Puna nito habang bahagyang inilapit ang mukha sa mukha nya upang aninagin ang kanyang pamumula.

“O-okay lang talaga ako.” 

Di kalaunan ay dumating na ang principal. Pinag-usapan nila paano ba masolusyonan ang palaging pag-aaway ng mga bata. Dahil kailangang hindi lang sila magkabati ay kundi para maiwasan ang ganitong uri ng pag-aaway sa mga susunod na araw. 

“Siguro ay dapat ninyong gawan ng paraan ito. Gaya ng lumabas kayo sabay. Ipakita nyo sa mga bata na mag-kaibigan kayo para sila rin ay gumaya sa pagkakaibigan ninyo.”

Bumalik balik sa isipan ni Kyungsoo ang sinabi ng punong guro. Ibig sabihin, kung papayag si Jongin na ganun ang gagawin nila, lalabas silang magkasama at masisinghot na naman nya ang amoy ng lalaki na parang maging dahilan ng pagkabaliw nya.

Nasa parking na sya ng sasakyan nya nang biglang may tumawag sa pangalan nya. Si Jongin.

“Pwede ko bang makuha ang number mo? May viber ka ba o messenger?” Wika nito habang may malapad na ngiti sa labi. Dahil dun parang nabato si Kyungsoo. Di nya alam, pero sa tuwing nakikita nya ang lalaki ay parang nagwawala ang puso nya na hindi nya maintindihan. “Mr. Doh?” Utag uli ni Jongin sa lalaking parang itinirik na kandila sa kanyang harapan.

“Ah-ah, ano ulit?” 

“Number mo, baka pwede kitang yayain lumabas, manood ng sine o kaya kumain minsan?” Napa-awang ang mga labi ni Kyungsoo. Eto na ba ang katapusan nya? Mr. Kagawad Kim Jongin is asking him out? “Kasama mga bata syempre, di ba yan ang mungkahi ni Mr. Zhang.” 

“Ah, oo. Sige.” At some point parang nadismaya ang puso ni Kyungsoo. Pero d bale na, atleaset di bah makasama nya ang kagawad na di na kailangan makipag suntukan ng anak nya.

 

Lumipas ang ilang araw matapos ibigay ni Kyungsoo ang number nya sa lalaki ay hindi parin ito nagtitext sa kanya. Parang nakaramdam na sya ng pagkabagot, dapat bang siya na maunang mag-aya? Pero paano kapab busy pala ang lalaki at tatangihan sya? Takot syang mareject. 

“Obsessed ka na masyado sa phone mo.” Puna ni Baekyun na kapartner nya sa boutique. Palagi na kasi nyang chinicheck ang phone nya. 

“Chismosa ka talaga.” 

“Lalaki bay an?” lumapit na talaga ito sa kanya. Akala siguro nito na sasabihin nya dito kung anong meron sa puso nya ngayon. “Lalaking itim ang buhok na gupit under cut, nakablack tshirt, at naka maong pants, mamasel ang arms at parang ang sarap amoyin at ow, may dalang flowers.?” Kinindatan sya ng kaibigan sabay nguso sa labas ng shop nila.

Nanlaki ang mga mata nya nang makita na papasok sa boutique ang halatang bagong paligo at gupit na si Kagawad Kim Jongin. 

“Hi, beauties, good morning.” Bati nito sa dalawang taong naroon ngunit ang mga mata nito ay nakapako kay Kyungsoo. 

“Hello din sayo Kagawad. Naligaw ka ata sa shop namin o manliligaw po kayo?” Si Baekhyun. 

“Baekhyun ano bah!” Hinila nya ang kaibigan upang patahimikin. Ngunit ang madaldal nitong bibig ay mahirap kuntrolin.

“Ang pogi nyo naman today Kagawad, ngayon pa lang panalo na kayo sa kampanyang ito.” Hindi na inalintana ni Baekhyun ang mahigpit na pagkahawak ni Kyungsoo sa pulso nito. “Anong gusto nyo pong inumin juice, kape o cola, o etong kaibigan ko.” 

“Baekhyun ano bah!” Tumawa ng malakas ang lalaki, ang gwapo nitong tingnan lalo. Lalo na at ang sarap pakingan ang tawa nito. “Have a seat Mr. Kim.” 

Exit na agad si Baek upang kumuha ng inumin para sa bisita. 

“Napadaan po kayo.” Sinubukan ni Kyungsoo na huwang mautal kahit parang mamatay na sya sa kaba. Pwedi naming hindi para sa kanya ang bulaklak na dala nito dbah. Wag assumera. 

“Sinadya talaga kita, sorry hindi ako nakapagtext. By the way, for you.” Anito sabay abot sa kanya sa dala nitong mga red roses. 

“S-sa-salamat.” Inamoy nya nag bulaklak. “Ang ganda neto, salamat.”

“Mas maganda ka parin.” Kung pwede lang panawan ng ulirat ngayon, baka hinimatay na si Kyungsoo. Seryuso ba ang lalaking ito? Anong uri ng palabas ba ang gusto nitong palabasin? “Sana huwag mong masamain, alam kong hindi normal na manligaw at mag-aya ng date sa alas onse ng umaga pero subrang busy akong tao at alam kong ikaw din, sana kahit –“

“Okay lang talaga yan Kagawad!” May biglang sumabat sa usapan nila. “Okay lang sa akin na maiwan ditto Kagawad, kahit maiwan ako dito at hindi mo na iinumin itong juice na dala ko.” 

“Best man ka, Baekhyun kapag napasagot ko kaibigan mo at kapag pumayag syang pakasalan ko sya."

Nalumo sa kilig ang buong katawan ni Kyungsoo sabay sa tili nga kaibigan na parang inatake dahil sa kilig. Pakiramdam ni Kyungsoo sixteen sya ulit, para syang naging virgin ulit. Bakit ba kasi ganito eh.

 

Simpling lunch date lang ang nakayanan sa time ni Kagawad dahil may session pa sila sa City hall. Dinala sya nito sa isang restaurant malapit sa dagat na ang sabi ay pag-aari din nito. Pagkadating nila doon, napansin ni Kyungsoo na walang ibang tao maliban sa kanila at mga staff na naroroon. 

“I reserve the place for you.” Nakangiti nitong wika habang papasok sila sa loob. Mas naging romantic ang lugar kahit subrang tirik pa ng araw dahil sa fresh aura mapayapang karagatan. 

“Thank you.” 

“I would also like to give you a surprise.” Bumaling ito sa waitres na naroon. 

Nabigla si Kyungsoo nang makitang lumabas sa isang function room ang anak na si Kyungdae kasama si Jongmin. Agad na tumayo si Kyungsoo upang salubongin ang anak at ang anak ni Jongin.

“Hello baby.” Ginawaran nya ng halik sa noo ang bata. “Hi there Little Mr. Kim?” Wika nya sabay gulo sa buhok ng batang parang scanned copy ni Jongin. “So you two are not fighting anymore?” Tanong nya sa mga bata habang inakay ang mga ito sa mesang kinaroroonan ni Jongin. 

“No, Kyungdae and I wont fight anymore.” Masiglang wika ng batang Kim. 

“Wow, amazing. And Why is that?” 

“Daddy told me, he’s gonna marry you and Kyungdae will be my brother so, its not good to fight with my brother. And Kyungdae liked it too.”  
Hindi mapigilan na mapapikit sa hiya si Kyungsoo dahil sa tinuran ng bata. Nang tiningnan nya ang lalaki nakangisi lang ito sa kanya. 

“Ayaw mo?” Nanunudyo na tanong nito na parang alam nitong hindi talga sya aayaw.

“Jongin!” napabuntong hininga nalang si Kyungsoo dahil siya lang ata ang hindi nainform dito. 

“Wah, I like that. Kyungsoo.” 

Hinayaan nilang kumain ang mga bata upang maihatid na uli ang mga ito sa paaralan. Kahit kinikilig parin si Kyungsoo sympre gusto nyang pagalitan si Jongin dahil gumagawa ito ng mga bagay na dapat alam nya.

“Bakit mo yun sinabi sa mga bata? Paano kung hindi ako pumayag, magiging sinugaling ka sa mga mata ng anak mo at mas lalong mag-aaway yung mga bata.” Sumbat nya dito nang naka-alis an ang sasakyan na maghahatid sa mga bata sa paaralan.

“Kahit ayaw mo, hindi ako magsasawang suyuin ka. Kaya kong pasagutin ang mga botante sakin, so ikaw, kaya ko rin. Lalo na alam ko, may nararamdaman ka rin sa akin.” 

Tinaasan nya ng kilay ang kumpyansa sa sarili ni Jongin. 

“Masyado ka pang malakas ang loob Mr. Kim. Hindi mo ako kilala at ang nakaraan natin, hindi natin alam pareho.” 

“Basta ang alam ko, nakuha mo na ang puso ko noong una kitang makita, at mahal na mahal kita. Sapat na ba yun? Kikilalanin kita Kyungsoo at without any reservation, I’ll show you myself and let you fall in love with me even more.” Kinuha ni Jongin ang kamay ni Kyungsoo at hinalikan iyon.   
Hindi mapigilan n I Kyungsoo ang mamula dahil sa aktwasyon na yun ni Jongin. Sana ito na nga ang forever nya.

**Author's Note:**

> ///hides and dies///   
> Kaisoo is indeed laip megad


End file.
